


The Boy Who Lived

by DC_FanFics



Series: Hogwarts School of Superheroes and Magical Beings [1]
Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_FanFics/pseuds/DC_FanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Richard Grayson's parents were killed by the Dark Lord, he was left with no family. Bruce Wayne, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, adopted the boy and raised him far away from the magic that tore apart his life. As is 11th birthday draws nearer, Dick's magical stability is dangerously unpredictable. This is where the story starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Lived

Although both Bruce and Dick are American, they both live in England. Bruce was used to such cloudy weather so Surrey was almost no change for him. The upside was that he was closer to his line of work. Bruce was a professor at a school. Which school I hear you ask? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He taught the art of potion-making to all ages although this was not his favoured line of work. What Bruce wished for the most was to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. He was been trying and trying and trying for years to get the job, but the no avail.


End file.
